Ben 10 Fantasy VIII Disc 1
by HeatBlastMan
Summary: The Final Fantasy VIII story, with Ben 10 characters replacing main characters. Cast is in first chapter. Story begins in chapter 3. Enjoy!
1. The Cast

This is a combination of Final Fantasy 8 and Ben 10. I have replaced different Final Fantasy VIII characters with ben 10 Characters.

Meet the cast!

Ben Tennyson = Squall Leonheart

Gwen Tennyson = Quistis Trepe

Kevin E. Levin = Zell Dincht

Albedo = Seifer Almasy

Julie Yamamoto = Rinoa Heartilly

Ultimos = Laguna Loire

Synaptak = Kiros Seagill

Tini = Ward Zabac

Ssserpent = Anacondaur

Vilgax = Ultimecia

Hex = Adel

Charmcaster = Edea

Grandpa Max = Headmaster Cid

Julia Heartilly = Julia Heartilly

Selphie Tilmitt = Selphie Tilmitt

Dr. Animo = Vinzer Deling

The Vreedle Brothers = Raijin and Fujin

Dr. Kadowaki = Dr. Kadowaki

Ellone = Ellone

The rest will be found out soon. See next chapter for notes to help UN-confuse readers. Cast may be updated!


	2. Notes  For you

THE NOTES 

By the way, Ultimos in love with Julia is like Superman with Lois Lane. Classic; so in love but unable to be together. Its hard. And I can picture them together :)

The reason why I didn't replace some is because there are no possible candidate to fit the personality. Albedo, though, has a perfect match to Seifer. They both wield the same weapon as the protagonist, both are opposites, both are evil, etc. etc.

B.T.W. Some enemies, elements of FF8, and weapons will not be replaced. Example: The Ultimatrix can morph into a Gunblade, as shown in chapter 3, the duel. And Guardian Forces are not changed either – Example: Magical Lamp is still given. Of course, instead of a different dimension, its in the Null Void instead. Enjoy!


	3. The Duel

Ben and Albedo opposed each-other, on a rocky plain. They had their arms crossed, Ultimatrix brandished.

"So, Ben, Gwen put you up with me. Would you have done it anyway? No, you'd be too scared." said Albedo, and he pressed the Ultimatrix. It morphed into his(Seifers) Gunblade(Of course, it had the Ultimatrix symbol on one side.).

Ben morphed his Omnitrix into his(Squalls) Gunblade,(This time the Ultimatrix symbol replacing the Griever Symbol on a chain) and lunged. "Of course I would. I'm not that much of a coward. That would be sinking to your level." he said.

Albedo parried the strike, and said "I believe you are judging me wrong. I only need Chilli Fries. Lets fight!"

They parried, back-handed, struck, and fought, neither force willing to bend.

But then, Albedo put his Gunblade back, and signaled to Ben with his hand. Ben charged, and Albedo made a ball of fire in his hand. Ben was shocked, and the fireball blasted at him. Ben went to the floor, and Albedo smiled smugly. He ran towards Ben, and sliced with his Gunblade. A hideous cut went across Ben's face, and blood dripped on the floor. He looked up in disgust, and swept up his Gunblade. He cut across Albedo's face, and Black Feathers go across the screen. The two men go on their knees, Ben's Gunblade turns back into the Ultimatrix, and he goes out cold.


	4. Awoken

"Uuuuuuh."

"Okay, wake up now."

"Uhhh...huh?"

Better open my eyes, thought Ben. He opened his eyes, and sat up. Dr. Kadowaki was bent over him.

"Well, you seem to be better. How do you feel?" askd Dr. Kadowaki.

"Umm...Head hurts." said Ben.

"Okay. Say your name for me." said Kadowaki.

"...Ben. Ben Tennyson. Wielder of the Omnitrix. Master of Gunblade. Winner of the Highbreed Wars. Protect-" "Now, lets not get an inflated head. Otherwhise it just might end up in another scar." cut in Dr. Kadowaki. Ben felt his head. He could feel the bumpy line of a scar.

"I'll ring up your instructor. I think its..." said Dr. Kadowaki, pausing for a moment. "Gwen! Oh dear, your going to be instructed by your cousin...she's a tough mistress!" she continued.

Ben smacked his forehead, while Dr. Kadowaki went off to phone Gwen.

"Hello?" "Yes, your student is here." "Who is it, you say?" "Well, its Ben." "I know, losing to Albedo like that." "You'll come right over?" "Thanks." said Dr. Kadowaki. She put down the phone, and walked out the room.

Ben went to sleep.

Ellone walked past the screen. "So, Ben, we meet again." she said, and she walked off.

Ben turned his head.

Gwen walked in. Ben was awake. Gwen tutted three times, then said

"Well, I gave you a guy equal to you, and you ended up in the Infirmary? Jeez...Well, get up."

…... thought Ben. He got up, and walked after Gwen.

They walked down the hall.

"So, Ben, why did you let yourself get defeated by Albedo? He's such a jerk. I mean – Why?" asked Gwen.

Ben stopped, and turned to Gwen.

"Do you seriously think I 'let' him beat me? HE CHEATED WITH NEGATIVE ULTIMATRIX BLASTS, ALREADY!" he shouted.

Gwen waved a hand. "Cool off, Ben. I only asked." she said. She then ran down the hall.

Cutscene rolls in: we look around the park ground, seeing SeeDs everywhere. Pierce is shown using a large thorn to duel with Helen Wheel. Manny Armstrong is practising Muai Thai.

The screen fades into blackness.


	5. Balamb Garden

Ben walked into the classroom, and sat at his table.

Gwen walked in.

"Now, class, today is the SeeD exam. You will be required to complete this, in order to become a SeeD. All those who have not gone to the Fire Cavern will not be able to participate in the exam." she said, at her desk. "Albedo." she continued.

Albedo shrugged, and said "Yes?" thinking he would be congratulated on his victory against Ben.

"Do not harm your partner again. You cheated." said Gwen.

"Wha..Wha..a...what do you mean?" said Albedo, trying to make an Alibi on the spot.

"You used Magic. It was a melee training round. Not magic practise." said Gwen.

"What the...!" shouted Albedo, and he morphed his Ultimatrix into the Hyperion. It glowed with red energy. He charged across the room towards Gwen, Hyperion brandished.

Gwen created a charge of pink energy, and fired it at Albedo. Albedo, hit by the pink energy, was blasted across the classroom. Papers flew everywhere.

Albedo shook his head, at the end of the room. Half the class were staring open-mouthed at Albedo. The other half were staring open-mouthed at Gwen, who had knocked the toughest guy down.

Gwen smiled, and said "Class dismissed. Also, Ben, I have to talk to you."

Everyone rushed out, except Ben. He looked at Albedo, and saw he was recovering. He morphed his Ultimatrix to his Revolver, and fired a shock-wave at him. Albedo laid back down. Ben then walked over to Gwen.

"What is it, now?" asked Ben.

Gwen turned around. "Well, come over to the Front Gate later. I'll take you to the Fire Cavern." she said, and she walked off.

Ben morphed his Gunblade back into his Ultimatrix, and he walked out the door.

He went to the front of the hall, and then Selphie ran in, and bumped into Ben.

"OW!" she said, and went to the floor on her knees.

"You okay?" asked Ben.

"Yeah." she said. "Um, is assembly over?" she asked.

Ben nodded.

"Oh, no...not again..." said Selphie. "Hey, mind giving me a tour?" she asked.

Ben shook his head. "Sorry, gotta do some stuff." he said.

"Oh." said Selphie, down-hearted. She walked off.

Ben shrugged, and ran into the hallway. He saw a guy holding some things.  
"Hey, do you want these cards? Gramps gave 'em to me, but their not my thing. Want 'em?" asked the guy.

Ben shrugged. "Yeah." he said, and took the cards. His eyes nearly popped out. The cards he got were these:

Tetramand

Florauna

Lepidopterran

Galvan

Celestialsapien

Arachnichimp

Methanosian

Ben rolled his eyes, and went to the lift. He went down, and saw the Directory. He chose Front Gate, and was teleported to the Front Gate.  
"Ah, hello Ben. I need to tell you about Gfs. These stand for 'Gaurdian Forces'. You use them for-" began Gwen. But she was cut off by Ben.

"Hey, I have the Ultimatrix. And a Gunblade. Why do I need a stinking Gf? They suck worse than Stink Arms." said Ben. "In fact, I challenge you to a duel right now. No GF. Accept?" he challenged.

Gwen smiled. "Challenge accepted." she said.


	6. Ben vs Gwen

Ben and Gwen faced eachother, Gwen with a pink flame, Ben with a Gunblade. He chose his Lion Heart(With Green energy instead of blue).

"So, you think Gfs will help? I beg to differ." said Ben. He then lunged.

"Sorry, but how do you think I became an instructor?" replied Gwen, who created a large energy wall to block the Lion Heart. Green sparks flew everywhere as the Lion Heart hit the Anodite

energy.

"Better go Hero!" said Ben, he pressed the Ultimatrix on the sword, changed it to the Ultimatrix with a Lion Heart Gunblade blade coming out of it, and transformed into Spidermonkey.

Gwen fire a blast of pink energy at the Ultimatrix, and Spidermonkey back to Ben.

"Oooh, one-on-one, eh? Well, prepare for Renzuzuken!" shouted Ben, who morphed his Ultimatrix/LionHeart back to a full Lion Heart, and ran towards Gwen.

Gwen made a huge wall of magenta energy.

Ben attacked the wall seven times, making several scratches. His eighth attack was pointing his sword forward, and he generating extreme amount of energy. Then, he fired it at the wall. The wall shattered, and the energy blast still went through.

Gwen quickly made a small shield with her hands, but that only

shortened the damage. The impact still catapulted Gwen onto the stairs. Gwen ran over to Ben. Ben ran around, so they swapped sides.

Gwen put her hand in front of her. "PINK FURY!" she cried, and a huge sphere of purple energy appeared at her hand. Then, she fired it at Ben. Shades of purple and pink echoed across the ground, generating huge winds. The pink ball of energy blasted into Ben, knocking him 3 metres. Ben banged his head on the ground, and he groaned. He then turned his Lion Heart to the Punishment. That glowed with green energy. He got onto his knees, and prepared for the next attack. Gwen formed a pink flame, and fired it at Ben.

Ben then cast Thunder on Gwen. She made a shield over her head before it hit her.

Ben was hit by the fireball, and he gave up.

"I surrender!" shouted Ben.

Gwen smiled. "Well, told you Gfs would win you that battle." she said.


	7. To The Fire Cavern!

"Well, off to the Fire Cavern!" said Gwen, cheerily.

"Oh, okay. Lets go." said Ben, turning his Punishment back into the Ultimatrix, and he walked after Gwen, who was walking out the gate.

Clancy was at the top of the mountain.

"Fly, beauties, swarm!" he cried, and Bite Bugs swarmed over the mountain, and took over the mountain.  
"Come, giants, enter the forests!" called Clancy, and several Catterchipillars went over the Mountains, and entered two different forest patches. Then, a large glacial eye stung him and he fell down the other side of the mountain

Ben and Gwen walked across the grass, heading to the Fire Cavern. Then, a swarm of eight Bite Bugs attacked them!

Gwen readied pink energy, but then Ben said

"WAIT! I know how to handle these!" and twisted his Ultimatrix around, and picked Ditto. He pressed it, and transformed.

"D-I-T-T-O Y-ES!" said Ditto, adding another of himself each time

he said a letter. He then ran and kicked every Bite Bug there was multiple times, and the Bite Bugs dropped dead.

"Good enough for ya?" said Ditto. Then he turned back into Ben.

They walked to the Fire Cavern. At the Garden Disciplinaries, when they asked what time Ben wanted, he answered

"Gimme Five Minutes! That's all I need!"

"Ben, be careful." warned Gwen.

"Hey, my Ultimatrix is the best! I can easily defeat those Bozos!

What's the big attraction in the Fire Cavern, anyway?" said and asked Ben.

"Well, if you must know...You'll know when you get in." she said. She then walked in.

"Hey, wait for me!" Said Ben, and he ran in. "Woah." he then said, in amazement.


	8. In The Fire Cavern

4:59

"You know, when Kevin came here, he choked. When paired with me." said Gwen.

…...

"'Guess its my charm." she said.

Ben turned around, and gave her a hard stare.

"Hey, just trying to cheer you up!" protested Gwen.

Ben rolled his eyes, turned around, and walked on.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted both of them, as Three Buels appeared in front of them.

4:36

Ben morphed his Ultimatrix into the Revolver.

"Ben! Why choose that? Lion Heart is much stronger!" cried Gwen.

"Didn't you listen to Scan? Buel's are highly resistant to Magic attacks! Lion Heart is a Magical weapon! Revolver is physical!"

Replied Ben.

Then, all three Buels cast Thunder on Ben! Ben was stunned.

Gwen made a shield over Ben.

A Buel cast Fire on Gwen!

Ben recovered, got up, and prepared a unique Limit Break...

TYPHOON STRIKE FURY!

Ben ran towards one, and sliced it over and over again. When he stopped, he went to the next one, and did the same. He then went to the final one, jumped up into the air, and jumped down, slicing the Buel down the middle.

All three Buels exploded, and wings, black blood, and Buel flesh

flew everywhere.

3:40

Ben and Gwen ran through the Fire Cavern, but then one-hundred Bombs attacked them!

"Oh no! Quickly! Use Shiva!" cried Gwen.

"Okay!" Shouted Ben, and Summoned Shiva!

She performed her intro, and blasted all the Bombs with ice. All the Bombs died.

Both Gwen and Ben continued.

3:00

Ben and Gwen stood at the crater of fire, lava surrounding them.

"So...this is where I see the big deal...right?" said Ben.

Gwen nodded. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Maybe." he said.

Then, there was an explosion of steam from the crater, and Ifrit

emerged.

2:45

Ben started by slashing Ifrit, which dealt a mediocre 15 damage. Ifrit countered by activating Jump Punch, on Gwen, who made a small shield to muffle the damage. Gwen prepared to launch a ball of pink energy, while Ben activated Shiva. When Shiva dealt damage, Gwen launched a flurry of Pink energy, dealing a huge 693 damage.

Ifrit HP – HP360

"IMPUDENT HUMANS!" shouted Ifrit, then he used Jump Punch on Ben, then cast Fire on Gwen! Both Ben and Gwen now had 100HP.

Then, Ben morphed his Revolver into Lion Heart, and Gwen surrounded it in pink energy.

"LET ANODITE POWER AND MIGHTY FORGERY – UNITE!" shouted Ben and Gwen, and Ben let his sword fly.

It slashed Ifrit over and over, until it stopped, and dealt the stunning damage of 1000000000000000000!

"Defeated by a Human? Fine. I will join you." said Ifrit.

0:27

"Quickly, Ben! We have to get out of here!" shouted Gwen, and they all ran, including Ifrit. Of course, he left fire behind as he ran.

"Jeez! I don't have to go by foot! Go Jetray!" said Ben, who morphed his Lion Heart back to the Ultimatrix, and chose Jetray. He transformed, and gripped onto Gwen with his feet. He then flew at an extremely high speed. Ifrit let go a burst of fire off his ankles, and blasted after them.

0:03...0:02...0:01...0:00!

Ben, Gwen, and Ifrit got out with only one second to spare. When the Garden Disciplinaries saw Ifrit, they turned and fled.


	9. Exam Time

Ben, Gwen, and Ifrit walked in through the gate. Of course, Ifrit had to jump over the gate. This caused a small earthquake.  
"Well, the time has come for me to be assigned to you." said Ifrit to Ben. Red stars flickered over Ifrit and Ben. Ifrit slowly began to fade away. He finally disappeared, and the stars on Ben disappeared as well.

"Whoa..." said Ben, amazed by it all.

"Well, go and get changed." said Gwen, and she ran in.

Ben began to protest, but he realised it would be useless. He simply ran in also.

Ben got to the Directory, and chose [Dorms]. He was then transported to his Dormitory. He changed into his SeeD uniform, and then began to walk back to the lobby.

Gwen was waiting next to the Dormitory. Ben was in front of her.

"Well, here's your exam. Of course you'll be paired with someone else. Kevin. Kevin E. Levin. I'm sure you know him." said Gwen.

Ben shuddered. He got a sudden flashback of Kevin's mutations, teaming with Vilgax...

Kevin jumped in, throwing punches, and doing a back-flip along the way. He landed in the lobby.

"Hey, there!" said Kevin, holding out his hand.

Ben looked at Kevin, and turned back to Gwen. "Can't I change partners?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Sorry, that's not possible." she said.

Kevin looked at them both. "Hey, what's up? Is it because Albedo whupped you this morning? Well, I don't like him, either!" said Kevin.

"Well, he didn't exactly win me fair. He used Magic. It was physical combat." answered Ben.

Gwen cleared her throat. Ben and Kevin looked at her. "Umm...that Albedo your talking about...he's your squad leader." said Gwen.

Kevin shook with rage. "WHAT...THE-"

"Yeah. I am." said Albedo, who just walked in.

Kevin turned around, and shook his fists at Albedo.

Grandpa Max walked into the lobby.

"Well, today is your exam. Some of you may fail, some of you may win. Victory and defeat come hand in hand. If you do not win against the enemy, the other squad will. They always get the job done. Well, at least that's one worry off your mind. Now,

GO!" said Grandpa Max, making a hand signal.


	10. To Dollet

Albedo, Gwen, Ben, and Kevin got in the Garden Car, and began to drive to the town of Balamb.

Inside the car, Kevin was bored.

"Hey, Ben, show me your Revolver, will ya?" asked Kevin.

"All right. I will." answered Ben, who got up, and morphed his Ultimatrix back to his Revolver.

"Ben, don't do that," said Albedo, "Its a bit too bright. Put it away." he continued.

Kevin began to get up to smack Albedo to bits, but Ben blocked him with his Gunblade.

"Do not. He is the Squad leader. It is the code of honour in SeeD. Respect this not, and we do not deserve to be SeeD." said Ben.

Kevin stared at him. "You know, that sounded dorky. I mean, normally your 2nd best King of Combat(First being me), but now your like, 1st in Queen of Peace. What happened to you? Possessed?" said he.

Ben did not answer. He simply sat back down, and morphed his

Gunblade back to the Ultimatrix.

Albedo chose this point to insult Kevin. "Chicken-Wuss." he said.

"EEEEEEE-YAAAAAAA!" shouted Kevin, and Gwen put her head in her hands.

They parked in Balamb Town, and everybody got out. Except Ben. The rest began to run towards the Submarine. Gwen stopped, and turned around. "Come on, Ben!" said Gwen.

Ben got out of the car, and ran towards the Submarine. They all

got in. Xu entered the Submarine.


	11. Mission Briefing

Xu stood next to a large screen in the submarine.

"So, here is your mission briefing," said Xu, "Dollet has been attacked by a large army of Galbadian Soldiers. The S.O.S. Came in _ hours ago. Your job is to eliminate the Galbadia Soldiers inside Dollet, and patrol the streets for Soldiers coming

back in." she continued.

Albedo raised a hand. "So, what you mean is, Squad B does the dirty work, and Squads A, C, and D get all the fun?" said Albedo.

Xu shook her head. "Well, actually, Squad A are Intelligence only. You have the most fun part. All you've got is a few Galbadian soldiers. C is for Emergency Destruction. And D is for

destroying huge enemies. Therefore, you have battles, but your not going to die." she said.

Albedo rolled his eyes. There was 20 minutes silence. "Hey, Ben, go check outside." he told Ben.

"...No." said Ben.

"Do it, Ben, or do you fancy a duel up-deck?" said Albedo, a little angrily.

"...Okay." said Ben, rather flatly. He got up, and checked up-deck. He looked around, and only saw ocean. He frowned. He was about to go back in, but then he saw a large tail. He looked

back. A large, shark-like head appeared above water. Then another. Then even more. "Oh no." he whispered.

It was a swarm of Pisciss Volanns.


	12. Attack From The Water!

"Ben!" called up Albedo, "See anything up there?"

"Er," said Ben, "You might want to all get up here." said he.

Then, a Pisciss Volann jumped onto the up-deck. Ben quickly morphed the Ultimatrix into his Revolver, and parried the slash from the Pisciss Volann. He then stabbed it through the chest, and threw it into the water. It sank to the bottom of the sea. The other Pisciss Volanns roared angrily.

Albedo, Gwen, Kevin, and Xu heard a large slashing up-deck.

Kevin shrugged. "Better go up." he said.

Albedo tossed his hands up in the air. "Finally, some fun!" he shouted for joy.

They all ran up, and saw Ben struggling against several Piscciss Volann's(Who I will call Ripjaws').  
"BEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Gwen, who kicked a Ripjaws off the boat. Another Ripjaws hissed at her. "YIKES!" she yelled as a claw slashed, and missed her by a hairs breath.

Kevin turned into his 2nd mutation, then made Taedenite 'Claws'(Rather like Wolverines), and began to cut several Ripjaws' to pieces of meat while using his Duel limit break. This

continued until one of the Ripjaws scowled, bit off the claws, and chewed them!  
"Tasty little snack." said that Ripjaws in a growly voice*.

Kevin Gulped. Then he punched that Ripjaws in the face, sending several large teeth flying, and knocking the Ripjaws over the edge. It tried to say 'I'll get you for this!" but with half a mouth of teeth it instead said "Ail gek yu hor hish!".

Albedo morphed the Ultimatrix into his Hyperion, swung it, and lopped off three Piscciss Volanns heads in one go.

"Eeeew, definitely need a hand-wash after this." said Albedo.

Then it was Gwen's turn to brawl. She made a pink mana whip, and caught several Ripjaws' in its grasp. She then threw them over the edge.

Ben then summoned Thunder, and cast it on the ocean. This electrocuted all the Ripjaws', and defeated them.


	13. Dollet

Ben, Gwen, and Ifrit walked in through the gate. Of course, Ifrit had to jump over the gate. This caused a small earthquake.  
"Well, the time has come for me to be assigned to you." said Ifrit to Ben. Red stars flickered over Ifrit and Ben. Ifrit slowly began to fade away. He finally disappeared, and the stars on Ben disappeared as well.

"Whoa..." said Ben, amazed by it all.

"Well, go and get changed." said Gwen, and she ran in.

Ben began to protest, but he realised it would be useless. He simply ran in also.

Ben got to the Directory, and chose [Dorms]. He was then transported to his Dormitory. He changed into his SeeD uniform, and then began to walk back to the lobby.

Gwen was waiting next to the Dormitory. Ben was in front of her.

"Well, here's your exam. Of course you'll be paired with someone else. Kevin. Kevin E. Levin. I'm sure you know him." said Gwen.

Ben shuddered. He got a sudden flashback of Kevin's mutations, teaming with Vilgax...

Kevin jumped in, throwing punches, and doing a back-flip along the way. He landed in the lobby.

"Hey, there!" said Kevin, holding out his hand.

Ben looked at Kevin, and turned back to Gwen. "Can't I change partners?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Sorry, that's not possible." she said.

Kevin looked at them both. "Hey, what's up? Is it because Albedo whupped you this morning? Well, I don't like him, either!" said Kevin.

"Well, he didn't exactly win me fair. He used Magic. It was physical combat." answered Ben.

Gwen cleared her throat. Ben and Kevin looked at her. "Umm...that Albedo your talking about...he's your squad leader." said Gwen.

Kevin shook with rage. "WHAT...THE-"

"Yeah. I am." said Albedo, who just walked in.

Kevin turned around, and shook his fists at Albedo.

Grandpa Max walked into the lobby.

"Well, today is your exam. Some of you may fail, some of you may win. Victory and defeat come hand in hand. If you do not win against the enemy, the other squad will. They always get the job done. Well, at least that's one worry off your mind. Now,

GO!" said Grandpa Max, making a hand signal.


	14. Discovery Of The Tower

Half an hour later...

Albedo paced up and down.

Kevin practised Martial Arts.

Ben made Goop's slime as art on the walls.

It was absolute boredom.

Finally, all Hell Broke Loose.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! GIMME SUMMUT TO DO! NOW!" shouted Albedo, slashing the air with his Hyperion.

Goop stopped making art with himself.

"What's up? Just watch me paint!" said Goop, who pointed at the wall, where he had painted the word 'GOOP'.

Kevin looked at Goop. "That's not good advice to give to your squad leader." he said, and continued to shadow-box.

Goop turned back to Ben.

Then, a dog ran in, and barked.

"What the...Wait, I'm used to messages from Ship...Bark-Bark? Danger...coming?" said Kevin. Kevin shook his head. "Quickly, hide!" he told everyone. They all hid behind a building, while a G-Soldier leading a row of Drones(Vilgax's, but don't tell Ben!) behind him. They walked through the street, and walked out again.

"Well, what does this mean, then? Albweedo?" said Ben.

"It means," said Albedo, pointing with his sword over the buildings, "That that is our next destination." he continued.

Ben and Kevin looked where the Hyperion was pointing, and saw a faint...RADAR? What was it?

"It is," said Kevin, as if reading their minds, "The Communication Tower, used normally to send emergency Military transmissions. Of course, if the Dollet Soldiers are using violence as their motivation, that may cause the soldiers to wound the Dollet soldiers so they can't send transmissions." he continued.

Ben looked at him. "You really are a criminal on the inside, aren't you?" he said to Kevin.

"Well, whatever it does, that's where we go!" shouted Albedo, and he ran on.

Ben and Kevin shrugged, and ran on also.

They ran up the mountain, seeing wounded soldiers on the way.

Then, they saw a rustle in the bushes. A D-Soldier(Dollet Soldier) crawled out.

"Aaah! Who are you?" he said, scared.

"Don't worry, we're SeeD, coming to help." said Ben.

"Then...why are you holding that biG SWORD RIGHT NEXT TO ME?" said the D-Soldier.

Ben looked at his Ultimatrix. It had morphed into the revolver. Jeez, he thought, it only did that once, when I was about to be attacked by a-

Ben was cut off in his mind by Ssserpent jumping out.


	15. Ssserpent

The wounded soldier crawled away as fast as he could.

Ssserpent hissed, and lunged.

Ben quickly showed his revolver in front of Ssserpent, and he hissed.

"Fine!" it said. "You three will be my supper for tonight!" it said.

Kevin morphed into an all-steel version of himself, and prepared to fight.

Albedo ran forward, hoping to slash the head off Ssserpent.

Ssserpent hissed, and spat Snake Venom into Albedos eyes!

"Argh, my eyes!" he said in pain, and collapsed!

Ben ran forward, and slashed the head off one of Ssserpent's arms.

"Aaaaah.." hissed Ssserpent, who turned towards Ben, slowly, "So, you will be the first course, yesssss?" he said. One of his snake heads lunged for Ben, who had to quickly decapitate that

arm, duck, and roll out.

Ssserpent looked at his headless arm. "I say, 3 against 1? Well, things are going to be out-numbered on your account, too." said it, who quickly grew two heads from each stump*!

"Ssso, how about a little five on, two, yess?" said Ssserpent.

Ben gulped. Kevin just stared at a large bird that was pecking his shoulder.

"ROUGH DIVIDE!" shouted Ben, who ran, and performed Rough Divide on Ssserpent, who was cut into thousands of tiny pieces.

*This is based on the Hydra from Greek Mythology

Also, take that Albedo/Seifer!


	16. Recovery And Someone

Ben turned to Kevin. "What were you doing? That guy was out to kill us!" he said, angrily.

Kevin shrugged. "Hey, that guy got Albedo! It was a 'I'll Scratch

your back, you scratch mine' thing." he said, normally.

"I'll get you for this, Kevin." growled Albedo. He got up and charged...right off the cliff.

"FLOAT! FLOAT ALREADY!" shouted Albedo as he fell.

SPLAT!(LOL! Sorry, can't really do that :I)

Albedo floated back up to the cliff*.

"Here, have some antidote." said Ben, handing him an antidote bottle.

"Thanks," said Albedo, reaching for the bottle...but touching the Revolver! "Ow!" said Albedo, in pain.

"It's the other one." said Ben, bored.

"Oh, yeah." said Albedo, trying again with his other hand, and sucking the thumb he hurt(XD SERIOUSLY I AM CRACKING UP!).

He drank it, and found the Snake venom cleared.

"Now," said Ben, "Up we go." slapping Albedo's butt with the back of his revolver. Albedo was knocked up the mountain.

They walked up to a rather large cliff/path that was pretty deep.

"Hey!" said a Childish Voice from up ahead. They looked up.

They saw a girl with mad, blonde/brown hair, wearing a miniskirt, and using nunchukas.

*He cast Float

Also, I am LOVING making Albedo/Seifer so...how do I describe it? Wimpish, and often a subject to graphical jokes.


	17. Meet Selphie

Selphie walked down the rocks, and met Ben and Kevin.

"Hey, guys! This is Squad B, right?" she said, childishly.

Ben nodded.

"Good!" she said, pleasantly. "Um, who's the leader?" she asked.

"Um, normally its..." started Ben.

"...Hey, where is Albedo?" said Kevin.

They all glanced around, but didn't see Albedo.

Then, they noticed him running on the ledge down of the cliff.

"One day, I'll tell ya about my ROMANTIC dream!" yelled Albedo.

"What is it?" shouted Ben.

"Infinite Chilli Fries and a girl who loves me!" replied Albedo, who then ran into the tower.

Ben and Kevin cracked up and started laughing.

"What's up?" said Selphie, not knowing Albedo's past as well as the others.

The Terrible Twosome just kept laughing.

"Oh, well." she said, shrugged, and leapt off the cliff.

"What the-" said Ben, looking over the edge.

"I'm fine! Jump down too!" shouted back Selphie.

Ben looked back. Kevin was still laughing, albeit half as much. Be jumped off the cliff, and cast Float.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?" shouted Kevin, who stopped laughing.

Ben flew back up, morphed the Revolver back into the Ultimatrix, turned into Four Arms, and threw down Kevin!  
Kevin quickly turned into his rock transformation, but he still felt a bump.

"Hey, no fair, Ben!" said Kevin.

Four Arms shrugged(Which looked rather odd with four arms), turned back to Ben, and went to the floor. "Well, if I didn't, you would be stuck there all day." said Ben.

"Come on, guys, break it up! We gotta catch a leader who wants chilly fries!" said Selphie.

Ben and Kevin chuckled slightly. Then they both rushed to the door.

It opened, and out rushed two G-Soldiers, chased by Albedo holding the Hyperion and slashing the air behind them. "CHILLI-FRY HATERS!" he shouted, and walked back in.

They all shrugged, and walked in.


	18. A Little SideNote

Here's a little side-note to explain why Albedo was crying out 'Chilli-fry haters'. Here It is:

Albedo ran in, attacking and mostly killing G-Soldiers. There was finally five left. He asked them if they wanted to die or hear his dream. They picked dream. So he told them his dream. Of course, from reading the last chapter, you can hear his dream. They couldn't control themselves, and started laughing.

Albedo was angered, and chased them out, trying to battle them.

Just so you know.


	19. Biggs and Wedge

Kevin, Selphie, and Ben walked in, and saw a lift.

"Lets go up!" she said in a rather girly voice.

Kevin rolled his eyes. They all got on. They went up.

Major Biggs was fixing something.

Wedge walks in.

"Excuse me, sir. There have been reports of a monster shadow." said Wedge.

Major Biggs didn't say anything.

"Excuse me, sir." said Wedge.

"Why do I have to do the repairs? And these blasted tools...aah!" said Major Biggs.

There was a silence.

"OK, I'll go check around." said Wedge, and he walked off.

Selphie, Ben, and Kevin went up on the lift. Selphie and Kevin went to the two corners of Biggs. Ben went to the behind.

Biggs turned around. "Wha...Wha..What are you doing here!" he exclaimed.

"I may ask, what are you doing here." said Ben.

"HA! Wedge, destroy them!" shouted Biggs. "Wedge...?" he said, disconcerted. He looked to his right. Selphie nodded at him. He looked to his left. Kevin nodded at him. Biggs gulped.

"Well, I, er, must be off...off I go..." said Biggs, and he began to inch towards the lift. Kevin, Selphie, and Ben watched him.

Albedo came up on the lift, brandishing his Hyperion. "Where do you think your going?" said Albedo, slashing a small square of armour off Biggs' suit.

"Why, you..." said Biggs, trembling with rage. "I swear I'll teach you four little kids a lesson or two!" he shouted.

And they clashed into battle.

Biggs started by firing a blast of bullets at Ben, who luckily dodged them.  
Kevin absorbed the metal from the floor, and charged at Biggs. He began to then do a sort of 'Hand-To-Armour' duel.

Selphie cast Thunder on the place where Biggs was doing repairs, hoping to sabotage it. It exploded. The Sattelite-like structure collapsed, and went into the sea.

"Nooo!" I go through all that engineering, and it all ends up with the Leviathan!" cried Biggs, looking down at the Sea. He earned a punch in the face from Kevin for his efforts.

Ben began to ran over to Biggs, hoping to join Kevin.

Biggs opened a compartment on his shoulder, picked a grenade

out of it, and threw it over to Ben. When it exploded, thick gas exploded out of it. A Smoke Bomb!

Ben coughed, and found he couldn't see anything. "Might as well return the favour." said Ben, and he cast Blind on Biggs.

"Aaah!" said Biggs, and he charged...the opposite way from Kevin.

Wedge ran in, and cast Esuna on Biggs, clearing his vision.

"Wedge! Where were you? No pay for a month!" said Biggs, angrily.  
"Should have stayed at home." said Wedge, brandishing his sword.

"Prepare, SeeD, for a blizzard of Gunpowder and SeeD parts!" shouted Biggs. He then readied both his guns, and opened two compartments. Two wrist-mounted Missiles came from out of the compartments. Two compartments at his shoulders opened,

holding grenades. He laughed.

Wedge ran towards Ben, who was still Blinded.

Ben sensed Wedge, and cast Fire on him.

Wedge staggered back, hit by Fire.

Then, a huge tornado hit both Biggs and Wedge!

"NOOOO!" shouted Biggs, as he and Wedge where whipped away by the tornado. A huge monster comes down from the sky.

"What the heck is that thing?" shouted Kevin.


	20. Elvoret And A Confrontation

The Elvoret screeched.

"Woah. I remember these. One of them once demolished a whole town, including a chilli fry bar..." said Albedo, and as he reached the last three words, he turned scarlet in the face, to match his jacket. "It was a pretty good chilli fry bar too..." he whispered. "I'LL GET YOU, FRY WORLD KILLER!" shouted Albedo, charging at the Elvoret.

Elvoret cast Storm Breath at Albedo, knocking him onto the lift. The lift automatically activated, going down quite fast. Albedo rolled off, and bumped into the doors downstairs. He was dazed.

Elvoret turned and faced the party. It then performed Ultimate Storm Breath.

It breathed a huge windy cloud, whiched knocked the party into the air. It then cast Fire on all three party members. It then also

cast Thunder on all three party members. It cast Storm Breath again, keeping them in the air. It then seemed to retreat. A grey block appears, saying "Hey, where did it go?". Then. Elvoret ran in from the side, slashing all of the party with its talons. The attack ends, and the party falls to the floor.

Ben got up, and then he thought of something. "Kevin!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" replied Kevin.

"Absorb Metal! Try and distract the Elvoret! Selphie! Make sure Albedo doesn't come back up! And, Kevin, count to 10! When you get to 10, get out of the way of Elvoret!" said Ben. He morphed the Revolver back into the Ultimatrix. He then turned into...Big Chill!

"Yes! The Ultimatrix is really working out for me!" said Big Chill, and he became Intangible. He then flew inside Elvoret.

7...6...5...4...

Big Chill began to freeze the insides of Elvoret. Elvoret began to slowly crystallise.

...3...2...

Elvoret was nearly all crystals now.

...1...0!

Several things happened at once. Kevin jumped off Elvoret(He had been trying to throttle it), Elvoret froze, Albedo got up, Big Chill escaped out Elvoret, Elvoret was defeated(Causing the animation).

Albedo came back up on the lift.

Selphie skipped over to him. "Squad B captain," she said, "I bring new orders. We must return by 30 minutes." she said.

"...What did you say?" said Albedo.

"I said, you have to get to the beach by 30 minutes!" said Selphie.

"Well, lets go!" said Albedo, and he ran onto the lift. He then went down.

"Hey, wait up!" said Selphie.

"Well, we better go." said Kevin, so they got on the lift, and went down.

Biggs got up, and pressed some buttons on a remote control. "Go...Attack SeeD...Don't stop...Until they are...Obliter...Ated!"

he said, weakly. He then collapsed.

Selphie, Kevin, and Ben walked out of the Communication Tower. They stopped, and heard a large mechanical noise. They looked up, and saw a shape like a huge, robotic spider. It jumped down, and landed in front of the party.

"Oh no...I've heard of these! And this particular one is called

X-ATMO92!" said Kevin*

*You may be wondering why he knows this. Of course, he has connections with Argit, who sells weaponry in the Black Market.


	21. XATM092

X-ATM092 attacked.

"KEVIN!" shouted Ben, who had morphed the Ultimatrix back into the Revolver.

"Yes?" said Kevin, who had just dodged a blast of bullets from X-ATM092.

"Tell us all that you know about this robot! And quickly!" said Ben, who just dodged being crushed by the giant machines foot.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Its code name is Black Widow. It uses

mainly guns and bombs. It has three main attacks, Ray Bomb, Military Fury, and..." he faltered.

"What?" said Ben and Selphie.

"And...Circuit Sabotage." continued Kevin.

A large sound caught every-ones attention, and they looked over at X-ATM092(Man, its so tiring to type his name over and over...Zzzz...). It had began to activate Ray Bomb! It activated some mines just under their feet, which blasted them almost off the mountain.

"Okay, Kevin, what else?" yelled Ben. He then decided charging at X-ATM092 was not as good as an idea as he thought three seconds ago.

"Well, it also repairs itself to greater power." said Kevin.

"Uh, guys..." said Selphie, looking over at a nearly-destroyed

X-ATM092. "I sort-a cast Ultima on it...that was a bad idea...wasn't it?" she said.

Everyone groaned.

From the rubble that had once been a military robot, large wires appeared. They bonded with each-other, and gradually repaired X-ATM092. It got up, and roared.

"Kevin...when exactly does that robot use Military Fury?" asked Selphie.

Kevin gulped. "Mostly during its..re-incarnation." he said.

They looked over at X-AT092. It opened some panels, which got out machine guns, missiles, and grenades. It then fired them all. Ben quickly turned into an Anodite, and protected everyone with his magic. He turned back after they had stopped.

Then, something on top of X-ATM092 exploded. A circuit flew off, and fire spurted out of the hole.

"CIRCUIT SABOTAGE!" shouted Kevin. "IT'LL GO INSANE!" he shouted, and he ran.

X-ATM092 reared up, and smashed down on the mountain. It then jumped down. The Mountain began to crack in half, slowly.

"RUN!" shouted Ben, who ran.

Selphie cast Sleep on X-ATM092, and seeing it not working, she ran.

X-ATM092 chased them.

Then eventually got to the bridge. X-ATM092 ran for a bit, then smashed a bit of it. It all began to crumble. Also, a large chunk of mountain was falling on the bridge, so they had to run quickly. It was completely falling to bits.

X-ATM092 jumped, and landed in front of them.

"Yikes!" said Kevin, Selphie, and Ben. "Quickly, leap over it!" said Kevin. He then jumped up onto X-ATM092's head, onto his back, then onto the other side. Ben jumped up on X-ATM092's head, but was launched when it reared up its head, sending him flying.

Selphie's feet where hardly on the bridge, and it was crumbling away fast. Then, she fell off when X-ATM092 pushed her. She quickly cast Float, and Thunder, causing her to float up. She floated straight over the robot.

X-ATM092 turned around, and smashed into the town. It fired machine guns everywhere.

Ben and Kevin ran ahead. Selphie shoo-ed the dog out of the town square, and she ran ahead.

X-ATM092 stopped.

"Keep running!" said Kevin. So they kept running.

Then, it turned out X-ATM092 had jumped, and it landed on the bridge. It held for about five seconds(Which gave the party enough time to get out the way), and it crumbled, causing th e huge robot to smash to the floor.

They ran on.

Kevin and Selphie made it to the beach, but Ben tripped before he got to the boat. Selphie stopped before getting on, but she got on anyway*. Then, thousands of bullets hammered X-ATM092. Ben got up, and saw Gwen using a huge machine gun to pelt X-ATM092 to a hunk of rubble.

Ben quickly ran to the boat, and managed to get on.

X-ATM092 tried to grip onto the boat, but Gwen shot it off, sped off, and watched that huge hunk of Mechanical Spider blow up.


	22. I'm A SeeD

Squad B got back to Balamb Town. The crew(Including Albedo) walked out.

Octagon and Rhomboid vreedle walked in."Hey, you've been gone for ages!" said Rhomboid.

"Well, what 'e means is, that are you OK?" said Octagon.

Albedo waved a hand. "Yeah. But not even the pub served Chilli

Fries. So, I need to get back to Balamb, and get some Chilli Fries!" said Albedo. The Vreedle Brothers and Albedo walked over to the car*. Albedo turned into Upgrade, let the Vreedle Brothers into the car, and upgraded the car! He drove off.

"What the...Who does he think he is, making off with our car!" said Kevin

Ben turned to Kevin. "Why don't you ask him?" he said.

"We can just walk." said Gwen.

So Gwen, Ben, Kevin, and Selphie walked back to Balamb garden. At the Front Gate, they all split up.

Ben walked to the Lobby, and went up the lift. He walked through the hallway. He then saw a large group of students, including the students he had worked with.

He walked over to Kevin. "So...What do we do now?" asked Ben.

Kevin looked at him. "Well, we get bored, then they call out the winners names." he said. He then said he would try his best to get bored. Ben laughed.

One of the Disciplinarie committee walked in. "Ben Tennyson...Kevin E. Levin...Selphie Tilmitt...and the other guy*..." he said, an walked back through the hall. The other guy, Ben, Kevin, and Selphie walked after him.

Grandpa Max sat on his chair, facing the four winners. "So, you are all now SeeDs. I will give you your rank." he said. He got off his chair, and walked over to Selphie. "I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival too." he whispered in her ear. He moved other to the other guy. "Do your best, even if your not noticed." he whispered in his ear. He went to Kevin. "Try to control your feelings." he whispered in his ear. He then moved to Ben. "Ah, the Ultimatrix user...finally." he whispered in his ear. He went back to his chair. "You are free to go." he said.


	23. The Dance

Ben was in his Dormitory. He got on his SeeD uniform, then walked out his room. He was surprised to see Selphie.

"Hey, what are you doin' here?" said Ben to Selphie.

"Well, your looking cool. Lets party!" she said(Boy, thats sooo kiddy...).

Ben shrugged.

At the dance floor, Ben leant against a pillar, watching everyone dance.

A waitress came and offered him a drink. He took a huge glass of extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-extra fizzy lemonade.

A woman walked up(Okay, its actually Julie, but he doesn't know that. Just play along with it). "Hey, I need someone to dance with me. Dance?" asked Julie.

"Sorry, I, um...can't dance." said Ben.

"Oh, is it because you don't like me? Okay, lets try this." said Julie. She twirled her finger in front of Ben's face, chanting "You-Are-Going-To-Like-Me, You-Are-Going-To-Like-Me." Julie stopped. "Well, did it work?" she asked.

Ben shook his head.

Julie rolled his eyes. "Come on, I can't go out on the dance floor

alone." she said. She then gripped Ben's arm, and dragged him out onto the dance floor. They began to dance.

Ben didn't seem to be much of a mover.

Finally, when Julie was in Ben's arms, they looked up into eachother's eyes. Fireworks exploded outside, as if to celebrate their love(Oh man, this is hard, to make a Benlie moment..). The music takes a sweet tune, and finally Ben leaves the stage, and walks out.


	24. Gwen

Ben was out in the balcony, looking out at the lights.

Gwen walked in. "So..you know...I need to meet you in the Secret Area. Its a place where Instructors and Students can meet up and exchange information." she said.

Ben continued to look out at the lights and constellations.

"Oh, I see, you'll dance with a complete stranger but you won't even talk to your instructor?" said Gwen.

Ben looked at Gwen. "No, its just...well, why?" he said.

"Why what?"

"Why do you need to be in the Secret Area?"

"It's we, not you."

"Whatever."

"Get changed."  
"No."

"Do it."

"All right."

Ben walked back into the party.

Gwen shook her head. "Sometimes I just can't understand him..." she said, looking at the moon.

Ben put on his normal uniform. He then turned into Jetray, and flew over to the Training Area. He turned back into Ben before entering the Training Area, and he saw Gwen.

Gwen signalled at him, and ran in. Ben followed.

They got to the Secret Area(Not so much a secret now, is it?) where other instructors and students were discussing.

Gwen and Ben leant against the wall of the Secret Area(Looks more like a Private Balcony to me...).

"You know, I'm not an Instructor any more. I'm just a SeeD student." said Gwen. "Maybe we'll end up on a mission together." she continued.

Ben looked at her. "What? Why didn't you tell me that you weren't an instructor any more? Jeez, you are stubborn..." he said, rather annoyed.

"Well, I might think likewise." said Gwen.

"Hey, if your going to be like that, go talk to a wall." said Ben, and he walked away.

"Oh well..." she thought.


	25. The Granaldo

Ben and Gwen walked back to the Entrance. But then, they saw

Ellone, being harassed by a Granaldo!  
"Ellone!" said Gwen.

The Granaldo screeched, turned, and attacked.

Good side: Ben Tennyson and Quistis Trepe. Weapons: Pink Mana, an Ultimatrix, and a Gunblade.

Bad side: A Granaldo and three Raldos. Weapons: Rocky bodies,

large claws, wings.

The were outnumbered.

Granaldo picked up a Raldo, and flew around, hoping to drop one on its opponent.

Gwen cast Sleep on the Granaldo, and only just dodged its falling body from crushing her.

All three Raldos rolled up, and began to roll around, hoping to hit their opponent.

Granaldo woke up, and attacked Ben with his tail.

Ben morphed his Ultimatrix into his Revolver, and slashed a wing off the Raldo.

It screeched, went to the floor, and caught a Raldo in its claw. It screeched.

Gwen brought out a whip, and wrapped it around a Raldo. She then shot some pink energy at the Raldo. It un-rolled, and landed in a ditch.

The third was more boisterous. It rolled off the back of Granaldo, smashing into Gwen, knocking her two metres. It then un-rolled, bellowed, and jumped onto Ben.

Ben slashed it, cutting open its shell, spurting monster blood everywhere. It fell down, in two chunks.

Then there was the Granaldo.

It still had another Raldo, and it was ground based.

So it used all It had.

It rolled the Raldo into a tree, which bounced it over Gwen, and straight into Ben.

Ben cast Quake on Granaldo, causing it to die.

"Well, that's teamwork for you." said Gwen.


	26. Assigned A Mission

Next day...

Ben woke up in his SeeD bedroom. A message came over the intercom.

"Garden message – Ben Tennyson, SeeD ID 183640274, report to Garden." it said.

Ben got up, checked his Ultimatrix was still on his arm, and walked to the lobby.

A Garden Faculty waited in the lobby, along with Ben, Grandpa Max, and Selphie.

"...Five more minutes." said the Faculty.

Kevin arrived on a T-Board. He stopped it.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, you know T-Boards are forbidden." said the Faculty.

Keven shrugged. "Hey, it might come in handy for a mission, someday." he said.

"I'll be the judge of that." said the Garden Faculty. He took the T-Board from Kevin, and confiscated it(Spoilsport).

"Well then, allow me to explain your mission. You three are to help the Forest Owls, a squad of Mercenaries designed to rebel.

" said Grandpa Max.

Kevin glanced to both sides. "Whoa. You mean...just us three?" he said, a slight scared tone in his voice.

Ben looked at him. "As Albedo would say, do I detect a bit of Chicken-Wuss in there?" he said.

Selphie shrugged. "He has a point, Ben." she said.

"Well, we're doing this on a very low budget, and.." said Grandpa Max.

"Lets just get on with the mission explaining, Max." said the Garden Faculty.

"Oh, okay." said Grandpa Max. He cleared his throat. "Take the train to Timber. Near the end you will hear a voice saying 'The forests have changed', then you answer with 'But the Owls are still around'. That is the codeword. He will tell you the rest." said Grandpa Max. "Oh, and here is something I've kept a secret for 10 years." he said. He brought out a small, glowing lamp. "Its a Magic Lamp. Its powers may be too much, but if you can harness it, it may give you great powers." said Grandpa Max.

Ben accidentally hit a small button. "Oh no.." he groaned.


	27. Diablos

Ben, Selphie, and Kevin were transported to the Null Void. A strange creature appeared in front of them.

"Diablos!" shouted Kevin.

"Who dares disturb my sleep?" shouted Diablos. It looked down at the threesome. "What the...three humans...one with quarter Anodite DNA...another with half-Osmosian DNA...Puny Beings!" it declared. Its eyes zeroed in on the Ultimatrix. "Ah, you try to cheat me with Level 20 technology? I forbid your Technology in this realm!" it said, half-furious.

The Ultimatrix symbol turned Red, signifying that it had to recharge, and it was turned off.

"What the..." said Ben, looking at the Ultimatrix. "You turned it off!" he said in anger.

Diablos laughed. "Ha! I do not forbid the pure use of Ironmonger art!" he said, and he snapped his fingers.

The Ultimatrix started to slowly morph into the Revolver. When it finally did, Ben was surprised.

"Whoa...How did you do that?" said Ben.

Diablos grinned. "I use my powers of Gravity. Prepare for a demonstration!" he bellowed(Wow, Diablos is so vain). It held up its hand, and cast Demi on Kevin.

"UgH! I fEeL wEiRd, MaN!" said Kevin, as he got morphed in the animation. When it finished, Kevin collapsed.

"Hey! I'll get you for this!" said Selphie, who then used Counter.

A green light surrounded Diablos. In his chest area, a green orb oozes out. It explodes into the word 'DEMI', and it fades out. Demi is cast on Diablos.

"Argh! You, Mage, have your fate SEALED!" shouted Diablos.

"Wait!" said Kevin. He got up. "You hurt, a hair on her head, and YOUR fate is sealed, Mr. Diablos!" he said, even though he was weak(Selvin, a product of my own creation, moment here).

Diablos laughed. "What do you have to defeat Diablos, master of Gravity, ruler of the Null Void, and Emperor of Dark?" he said, mocking him. "And anyway, I would not hurt just a hair...I would destroy the rest, and leave the hair intact!" said Diablis, and he laughed.

Kevin clenched his teeth. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, TRYANT?" he shouted. He absorbed the ground material, and rushed at Diablos.

Selphie triple-casted Holy on him. Kevin jumped on Diablos, and started punching him over and over again.

Diablos roared, scratched Kevin, threw him aside, and stood triumphantly.

Kevin landed about five foot away from Diablos. He turned back to normal, and we see three cuts across his face.

Selphie rushed to Kevin. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kevin groaned. "...Ye..ah." he said, looking up at Selphie, pain in his eyes.

"Ben, can you hold him off while I help Kevin?" said Selphie, a tone of fear in her voice.

Ben looked at the hulking, arrogant, little tyrant standing in front of him. A huge hunk of rage appeared in Ben's heart. He hated Diablos for harming his friend. He hated Diablos for making Selphie worry(Okay, he didn't care that much about that). He hated him for forbidding him to use the Ultimatrix.

He hated him for no particular reason at all.

"Oh, yeah." whispered Ben. "I can cope with him." he whispered. His eyes narrowed to slits. "But I don't think he'll cope with me." he whispered, enraged. He let out a huge battle cry, charged towards Diablos, and activated Renzokuken!

He then activated Rough Divide, which severely hurt Diablos.

"Agh! My defeat may come soon, but there is one thing I must do." said Diablo, staring at Kevin, both wounded. "I must take a certain someone with me!" it screeched, and it began to fly towards Kevin.

Selphie turned around, gasped, and brought out her Nunchuka's. As Diablos nearly got there, Selphie swung her Nunchucks, and hit Diablos square in the face. The crunching and smashing sound was huge.

Diablos hit the floor.

"Fine...I...Submit...please...do not...hurt...me..." he said, reduced to a sort of whimpering dog.

Ben walked over and looked over at the wounded, whimpering Diablos. It was holding up its hands in front of itself in fear. "Well, it looks like you learnt your lesson, Di-A-Blos." said Ben.


	28. The Train

Ben healed Kevin with Antidote, and they all went back to the normal world.

They arrived, and only saw Grandpa Max there.

"Ah, er, did it go okay?" he asked.

Ben, Kevin, and Selphie looked at eachother.

"Well, apart from me getting severely wounded across the face..." started Kevin.

"...And me going into a Berserk rage..." continued Ben.

"...We did okay." concluded Selphie.

Kevin and Selphie clashed their fists together.

Grandpa Max was confused. "Well, you must be off to Timber! Oh, and here's 3000 Gil for the train to Timber." he said.

Ben took the money, and looked at Kevin and Selphie. "Well, lets go!" he said, and he walked out. Kevin and Selphie followed.

They went to the parking area, and found the car. They all got in, and drove to Balamb town. They got out, and went to the train. They paid the 3000 Gil for tickets, and boarded the train.

Ben put the tickets in the box, and a door opened.

Kevin and Selphie went in. "Hey, wanna check out the SeeD room, Selphie?" asked Kevin.

"Nah, but I'll meet you in a sec." said Selphie.

"Alright." said Kevin, and he walked into the SeeD room. "WHOA!" he said, as he looked inside, and he walked in. "Come look at this, Ben!" he said, inside the room.

Ben shrugged, and walked in. He saw Kevin bouncing on the couch.

"Hey, look at this!" said Kevin, throwing him a magazine.

Ben read the cover. It said 'Pet Pals Vol. 1'. Only an Japanese girl wearing a pink sweatshirt and a white skirt who also has black hair would want this stuff, thought Ben. He stuffed it in his pocket, and sat down.

Selphie walked in. "Guys, I feel sleepy.." she said, tiredly.

Kevin got up, and went to her. "It's okay." he said.

Selphie fainted, and Kevin caught her in his arms.

"Woah, she's surprisingly heavy for a fourteen-year-old!" said Kevin, staggering under her weight. "Hey, I feel woozy also..." said Kevin, gradually sinking down to sleep.

Ben got up, stood in front of them, and began to say something. But it came out as "He..eeea...zzzz..." and he collapsed into unconsciousness.


	29. Flashback

Ultimos, Tini, and Synaptak ran along a grassy path.

"You sure your going the right way?" asked Tini.

"Yeah." said Ultimos, still running.

"Completely sure?" asked Synaptak.

Ultimos stopped, and turned around. "What do you think I am, an Imp?" he said.

Tini shrugged all four shoulders, and carried on.

"Come on, we'll never get to the the truck this way." said Ultimos. He picked up Tini and and Synaptak, and used his super-speed to get to the Truck double-quick.

They got in(They had made a special 5-metre edition for Tini), and drove off. They got where they had to go, got out, and Ultimos sped to the hotel. About 10 minutes later, Synaptak and Tini caught up. They entered the hotel, and applied themselves to stay.

They went to the bar, and sat down at a table.

Julia Heartilly comes in, and sits at the piano. She begins to play.

"Go on, you can do it." said Synaptak.

Ultimos shuffled in his seat.

"Come on, just say hello." said Tini.

Ultimos shuffled in his seat again, then he said "Okay.". He then got up, and walked towards Julia. As he got near her his legs cramped up. Oh man, he thought, I thought Nebulonians don't get cramps! He dragged himself over to Julia, waved, and dragged himself back.

"It's okay, Ultimos." said Tini.

Ultimos shrugged. "It's fine...she could never go for me...she's...too good." he said. He straightened himself up. "Anyway, you guys go get drinks." he said. Tini and Synaptak did.

Julia Heartilly walked over to Ultimos' table. "Hey." she said.

This made Ultimos jumped. "Er, hi." he said.

"I saw you walk up and wave. Come meet me in my room in a while." said Julia, and she walked away.

Man, she's actually interested in me? That means...she must have saw my cramp...oh how embarrassing..he thought to himself. He got up, and walked to the counter. "Julia Heartilly's room, please." he said.

"Sure. She's been waiting for you." said the guy at the desk.

Ultimos walked into Julia's room. Julia was sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Ultimos." said Julia. Ultimos waved.

"Hey, Ultimos! We need you down here!" shouted up Synaptak.

Screen fades to black.


	30. Meet Julie

Ben, Kevin, and Selphie woke up.

"Hey, what happened to me?" said Ben.

"I dunno, but I dreamt of a guy named Laguna." said Kevin.

"And I dreamt of a red, four-armed, overweight 12 foot tall lady." said Selphie.

"And I dreamt of a squid-thing." said Ben.

"Hey, we all dreamt of the same thing!" said Selphie.

"And in my dream, the squid-thing had feelings for the overweight red lady." said Kevin.

Then, the train stopped. They got out.

There was a guy coming up the steps. "The forests have changed." he said.

"But the owls are still around." said Ben.

The guy nodded. "Correct. Follow me." he said, and began to walk.

Ben and his team followed(Yeah, the team is not Kevin Ben Gwen, but its Ben Kevin Selphie. And a bit of Selvin). They got to a train, and they boarded it.

There was another guy there. "Hi, my names Watts. What's yours? Get it?" said Watts.

"Ben Tennyson." said Ben.

"Selphie Tilmitt." said Selphie.

"Kevin Ethan Levin." said Kevin.

"Anyway, we should contact the Princess..." said The Guy.

Watts shook his head. "She's having her afternoon nap." he said.

"Oh dear. She can be quite vicious when awakened from her sleep." said the Guy. He turned to Ben. "Why don't you visit the princess? She's just down the hall." he said.

"Sure." said Ben. He walked down the hall. He saw a door, and he walked in. He looked around. "Whoa." he said. The whole room was pink. Julie lied over the bed.

Julie woke up. When she saw Ben, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Are you...SeeD?" she asked.

Ben nodded.

"Hooray, SeeD is here!" she yelled happily, and she jumped onto Ben, swung around, and landed on the floor again. "Oh, is

'he' here?" she asked.

"Who's 'he'?" asked Ben.

"You know...Albedo." said Julie.

"That Chilli-fry lover? No way. He isn't a SeeD." said Ben.

"Oh." said Julie. "Anyway, would you like to see Ship? He's really smart!" she said. Ship walked in. "Ship, Ship." said Ship.

"Isn't he cute!" she said as Ship leapt into her arms. "Shiiip." said ship. "Anyway, we've got to get back to Watts." said Julie, and she walked into the hall, and over to Watts. Ben followed.


	31. The Plan And The Plan Carried Out

Watts, the other guy, Julie, Ben, Kevin, and Selphie gathered in their hide-out in front of two model trains on a pretend track that looked like it came from a cheap toy-shop.

"So, here is the plan." started Julie. "President Deling has a special coach. We have an almost identical dummy coach. And a president Deling Dummy. Here is the way it works.

We start by driving over to the President's train. We jump on, and uncouple the President's coach from the one in front of it. Our train will switch tracks in between the cars, with the copy car in front of our engine and the real car attached behind our engine. We shall couple our engine to the one behind us, uncouple our dumm car, and escape off a switch track." she said. "If we do not make it off the switch track, we shall topple, crash into the president, and cause a huge explosion and a train accident. That will cause all to be severely or fatally injured." she continued, shaking her head. "You, Ben, will have to enter key codes using the Ultimatrix. Kevin, you and Selphie will help out also." she concluded. "LETS GO!" they all shouted.

Julie, Kevin, Ben, and Selphie were on top of the train(A pretty darn dangerous thing to do, in my book). They ran, and jumped onto the President's train. They got to the car in front of the President's, and they prepared to carry out the plan.  
"Okay! There are two guards. Kevin, Selphie, warn Ben of the guards when they come." said Julie.

Kevin and Selphie ran to ends of the train. Kevin absorbed the metal of the train, and covered all the windows in metal.

"Good idea, Kevin! I'll cast Mute on Ben so he won't make a sound." said Selphie, and cast Mute on Ben. A speech balloon comes up, having a large, black X in it.

Ben tried to speak, but instead subtitles come up saying "**** **** *******!". He touched his mouth, wondering where the words went.

"Ben, go down, and input the codes given by the Ultimatrix." said Julie.

Ben went to say 'OK', but again, subtitles come up saying **. He went down the pipe, and looked at the Ultimatrix. A code came up, saying 1642. He entered that code. Another one came up, saying 9310. He entered that, and got the final code, which was 7185. He entered that one. The car uncoupled.

Next, the Owls train went in front of the President's car. Then, they all went over to the back car of the President's coach.

"Okay, Ben, you have to enter four codes now. Kevin and Selphie can't protect you because...Actually, I don't know why. Maybe..." said Julie.

The subtitles "**, **** **! *** *** ****!" came up, and Ben cast Sleep on the two guards underneath him. He went down, and looked at the code. Number 1 was 3927. He entered that. 8008 was the next. Then 7925. Then 2206. The train uncoupled. They then escaped off a switch track, leaving the dummy coach in front of the real train. Julie turned around. "Well done!" she said. The subtitles "*****************************!" come up, and Kevin and Selphie came up from the train, holding hands. A suspicious sign of lipstick was on Kevin's cheek...


	32. Fooled!

In the train, Julie was giving Kevin and Selphie a tounge-lashing. Ben had also tried, but Mute was still on him, so there was mainly ***** **** * ********* **** * **** * * ****** *** *! so he stopped.

"Kevin Levin and Selphie Tilmitt, you are subjected to the Timber Owls degrading to Owl SeeD Rank 5, used to be 7. Degraded for leaving in a time of conduct for unsatisfactory reasons. Therefore, Ben Tennyson is considered Owl SeeD rank 7.5 for staying while SeeD companions leave(Or, because he'll be my love interest later, and we're going to have a quarrel in very little time XD)."said Julie.

Kevin and Selphie blushed, and squeezed each-others hands.

"Anyway, now we will confront the President, and possibly take him into custody for general unofficial law-breaking." said Julie.

She turned around, and Ben tapped her on the shoulder. He pointed to his mouth. "Oh, and Selphie, dispel Mute from Ben, will you?" said Julie.

"Ok..." said Selphie, and she cast Dispel on Ben.

"..Swear that if you do that again, YOU ARE DEAD!" shouted Ben.

Everyone walked into the President's car. They looked at the President.

"You've been caught, Vinzer Deling." said Julie.

Vinzer Deling got up. "hAhAhhAhAHa..." he said.

"No funny stuff, Deling." said Julie.

Deling walked around, and faced Ben's team. "YoU fElL fOr It..YoU aCtUaLlY fElL fOr It..HaHaHaHa!" he laughed. And then, he reached to his face, hooked his hands into his mouth and...began to peel off his skin! He ripped it off, and off came the clothes, and what was left was...

"I AM THE GEROGERO!" shouted GeroGero.


	33. Julie Kicks Zombie Butt

"A GeroGero!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Nahahahhahah! Prepare to die, mortal fools! I shall be seeing you on your way to Hell! Get ready to see Kingdom Come! You sitting uncomfortably? Once upon this time..." taunted the GeroGero.

"Why don't you stop talking, you big white-faced mutant zombie bully!" shouted Selphie.

"Yeah, Ditto that, Blue-blooded rotting-organ exposed-skull...oh man, I'm freaking myself out..." cheered Kevin.

"Yeah, prepare to take pain!" said Ben.

Silence.

"What?" said Ben, looking around. "Is there something on my face?" he said.

Julie whistled. Ship bounded through the train, dashed into the car, and junctioned himself to Julie.

"Muwa hwah hwa ha haw!" said GeroGero, and his face began to swell up. Then, it spat out a huge load of blue slime into Ben's Face(Oh, I love torturing Ben! I smack him from the spotlight)!  
"Eeeeew! This is disgusting! This is probably worse than when I used Stinkfly to spit Goop into Gwen's mouth.." said Ben. He found a lot of people were staring at him. He seriously felt like swearing. He didn't.

Kevin reached to the floor, and absorbed the material...Unfortunately, he held the carpet. "Shoot! Now I'm like, a crochet Kevin!" said Kevin.

"Oh, poor*Chuckle*Kev*hehe*in!" said Selphie. Ben laughed.

"Bwaaaaaaaaaahhahahaha!" laughed GeroGero.

Julie shot off GeroGeros left arm.

"Hur?" said GeroGero.

Julied aimed her cannon at GeroGero's head. "Get ready to die for the second time, Gero-Gero." she said. She blasted off GeroGero's head. Blue blood flew everywhere. The headless body collapsed.

Julie walked over to GeroGero. "Take that as a goodbye kiss." she said.

Ship un-junctioned, and Julie turned around. "SeeD, lets go." she said.

This chapter is to show how unappreciated Julie normally is. This is to show how she can kick serious butt with Ship.

Seriously. That thing is deadly.

Really.

Yes.


	34. Charmcaster LIVE

Back on the train, Julie and the Owls had returned.

"So, what do we do now?" said Selphie.

Kevin was about to say something, but Julie interrupted. "We've got to make a new plan." she said, and she walked over to Zone and Watts.

"So I guess our mission is done, yeah?" said Ben.

Julie turned around. "No. Max Tennyson signed a contract. You are to serve the Forest Owls until Timber is independent." she said.

"Well, it's not like a huge pile of logs is gonna come to life and begin running a city." said Kevin.

"Actually, that can happen with AWAKATELLO FOLLIGET!" said Selphie. There was a rumbling outside. Everyone looked.

Hundreds of Timber Logs were leaping about. Ben glanced at Selphie. Secretly, he was thinking this; Oh man its a little girl who wears a miniskirt, uses oversized nunchakas, and is a magician, help me!

Kevin glanced at her. He was thinking; Oh yeah, she uses huge weapons, has a hot skirt, and she uses Magic! My girlfriend is so hot!

"Well, me, Zone, and Watts devised a plan. We go to the TV Station. Apparently, using discovered information, we found out that the President is going to make a speech." said Julie.

"Well, you four, go ahead! I'll gather intelligence..." said Watts, and he ran out the train.

Julie turned around. "Okay, all of you, follow me." she said, and she walked out the train.

Ben smiled, and began to walk out, when he heard giggles from Selphie and Kevin. He ignored them.

A bridge is shown, with five Galbadian soldiers on them. One was saying something to the others.

"Yeah, so like, I totally mugged him, man!"

"Wahoo! We will so beat the others at Triple Triad Meeting!"

"What cards did you steal?"

"I got totally awesome ones, man! He challenged me, and tried to grab my Malboro card, but I intercepted him, beat him up, and grabbed everything he had!"

"You rock, man!"

Julie was furious. "Come on, gang." she said to Selphie, Kevin, and Ben. They leaped at the soldiers.

"Wha..?" they said, and they saw the gang leap at them.

"We're here to punish you for stealing from an innocent civilian!" said Julie. "SHIIP!" she shouted, and Ship merged with her.

One of the soldiers growled. "The Forest Owls!" he said.

The others gasped. "Time for some major poaching!" they said.

Ben smiled. "Likewise, misters!" he said, and he hit the Ultimatrix. He turned into...Swampfire!

"Time for some G-Soldier BARBECUE!" he said, and he prepared a fireball.

"A Methanosian! Prepare Water magic!" said one of the soldiers.

Kevin absorbed brick, and stood in a karate stance.

"Wait! I sense a sorceress! ATTACK HER NOW!" said one of the soldiers, and they all cast Fire, Lightning, and Blizzard on Selphie.

"OH MY GOSH HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Kevin, and he rushed at the soldier that said Attack, jumped on him, and started punching.

Swampfire threw a fireball at a soldier.

"Quick, men! Make a salad!" said a soldier, and they rushed at Swampfire, swords drawn.

HACK! HACK! HACK!

Swampfire was left armless, and had a cut through the middle.

"I know they say 'Unarmed combat', but this is ridiculous!" said

Swampfire, and he grew back his arms. "Your not very polite to guests in Timber, are you?" said Swampfire, now his arms were

re-grown.

Thinking the Soldier had had enough of a beating, Kevin got off the soldier, and walked over to Selphie. "You okay..?" he said.

Swampfire hit the symbol on his chest, and turned into... ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!

"Oh yeah! Go Ultimate!" said Ben, and he fired a blast of blue flames at the soldiers. They were knocked out, and Ultimate Swampfire turned back to Ben.  
"Well, that was fun." said Ben.

At the TV station, Selphie wasn't there. She was shopping for items for the party. Kevin, Ben, and Julie were still there, though.

The TV flickered, and an image of Dr. Animo comes on.

"I am here to give Timber full peace and technology! To unite all nations, and-" he started, but a large smashing sound is heard. Albedo rushes in, his Gunblade brandished. He runs up to Dr. Animo, grabs him, and put the gunblade around his neck.

"Wh...Gu...Na...Jay...gur..." said Dr. Animo, spluttering and trying not to get his neck slit.

"Everyone, out now! Or Animo loses his head!" shouted Albedo.

"Whart are you doing with me?" said Animo, struggling.

"Quiet, pea-brain!" shouted Albedo.

Gwen rushed into the studio, and looked at Albedo. "Albedo! Please! You don't know what your doing!" she pleaded.

Albedo shot a glare at Gwen. "Yes, I do! I'm holding this cursed Animo hostage! Move a step closer and I kill him!" he shouted.

Gwen turned towards the camera. "Forest Owls! Do you see me? If you do,get here right away! Quick!" she pleaded.

"We gotta help them!" said Julie.

"No! Albedo is furious! He doesn't bluff! If he says something, he means it!" yelled back Ben. "Too right!" said Kevin.

"I don't understand you! You don't even listen to your Instructor!" said Julie.

"SHE IS NOT MY INSTRUCTOR! She's my dweeby cousin, and she isn't an Instructor! She's only a SeeD!" shouted Ben.

"Why don't you ever help?" said Julie, and she walked away.

Kevin stared at Ben. Ben shrugged.

Selphie walked up the steps. "Hey, has something happened? I mean, I saw Julie crying at the bottom of the stairs." she said.

"Come on." said Ben, and they ran to the speech room.

They ran in, and saw Gwen, tears in her eyes, facing Albedo.

"No! Get away from me!"said Albedo, and he ran through another door. They followed.

The room is shrouded in a fuchsia mist. Albedo was in, holding Animo. Gwen walks to the entrance, but she is seized with pain, and she collapses. A pink portal appears, and Charmcaster appears.

"Albedo...you are a confused child. Stuck in the realm of youth and the terror of manship. You don't even know if you want Chilli Fries or Fish'n'chips." she said.

Albedo released Animo, and followed Charmcaster back into the pink portal.


End file.
